monsterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Scottish Wildman
Scottish Wildman Scottish Wildman is a human like hairy beast that resembles a living Neanderthal. This was likely to be true that it is a Neanderthal due to Neanderthals living in Europe some 35 thousand years ago. It closely resembles almost that of a teenager covered in hair with crooked teeth and deep set eyes. In 1948, a man and his son reported a strange creature covered in hair bathing in a muddy river. When they got closer the beast ran off as if it were to call it's group, and this man described as having a long hair that covered it's eyes but it's mouth and nose was still visible, it had huge hands and feet, and it really smelled bad. Aftermath of the report, 3 police officers decided to send a German Shepherd dog to track this creature down, the scent led to a abandoned village and the dog was too scared to go in their as if it was in the village barn, at the man's house they had a talk with him about the creature, during that, they heard a terrifying scream which they all ran to their cars, how could this unexplainable creature hunt them down during an interview after it was spotted? Well besides that, three ape like creatures lived on an island near Scotland, it was 900 miles away from the coast, how did these three get on the island? A massive earthquake struck below the surface of the island what was the "Palato Region" was exploding with volcanic eruption and fires knocking out local beaches and bubbles sprouting out of a tsunami as a volcano was erupting underground, now the ancient region was submerged leaving the apes on the island forever, there were more herbivore mysterious hybrids living on the island before meeting it's demise. They were killed by the disaster about 5 years ago, anyone let's get over that. Since a fisherman visited the long gated island, he reportedly saw a hybrid and 2 of the children of the majestic species, they were breeding in the forest with around eggs which seem to be a food source for them on the island. Portuguese fishermen and his French speaking friend who was also Portuguese, told the government that a subspecies was knocking the tree down as a fish submerged into a pond after seeing the creature. The creature was connected to the Loch Ness Monster since it was sighted 3 miles away from Loch Ness. A man was traveling to the forest where it has sighted, he spotted this creature as it roared and began to walk toward him slapping him and pushing him as he punched him when he took of the creature's lower beard and realized it was a rotten muddy bush! he claimed that the creature gave him a clear look at it's face and was terrified as he fell unconscious and woke up after the creature ran off as he decided to falsely faint to make it leave him.